gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Nuove Direzioni
Le Nuove Direzioni erano il Glee Club della William McKinley High School. Il loro direttore era Will Schuester, talvolta affiancato da Sue Sylvester o da Finn Hudson. In Voci fuori dal coro, dopo il licenziamento di Sandy Ryerson, Schuester chiede al Preside Figgins il permesso di prendere il suo posto come direttore del Glee Club. Il preside accetta, a condizione che le Nuove Direzioni si classifichino alle gare regionali di Canto Corale Coreografato che si terranno alla fine dell'anno. Ciò non avverrà, ma grazie all'intervento di Sue le Nuove Direzioni avranno a disposizione altri anni per dimostrare il loro talento. Durante le cinque stagioni di Glee, le Nuove Direzioni ottengono ottimi risultati, tra i quali il più importante è la vittoria alle Nazionali del 2012 contro i loro avversari di sempre, i Vocal Adrenaline. Alle Nazionali del 2013 le Nuove Direzioni si classificano seconde e a causa del mancato primo posto e di alcuni tagli al budget del liceo McKinley, Sue Sylvester decide di chiudere il Glee Club. Nell' episodio Nuove Direzioni le Nuove Direzioni si sciolgono ufficialmente. Nell'episodio Loser Like Me Rachel e Kurt riaprono il Glee Club e alcuni ragazzi si uniscono alle Nuove Direzioni. All'interno del McKinley i membri delle Nuove Direzioni sono considerati dei perdenti e vengono spesso emarginati dagli studenti più popolari, come i Cheerios e i componenti della squadra di football, che si divertono a prenderli in giro e a tirare loro delle granite. Membri Attuali= Jane Hayward.png|'Jane Hayward': Entra in Homecoming|link=Jane Hayward Madison McCarthy.png|'Madison McCarthy': Entra in Homecoming|link=Madison McCarthy Mason McCarthy.png|'Mason McCarthy': Entra in Homecoming|link=Mason McCarthy Spencer Porter.png|'Spencer Porter': Entra in The Hurt Locker, Part Two|link=Spencer Porter Glee_Allister_20150228-08300151.jpg|'Alistair': Si unisce in Child Star.|link=Alistair FullSizeRender (3).jpg|'Myron Muskovitz': Si unisce in Child Star.|link=Myron Muskovitz Warblers-TRAFOSS2.png|'Usignoli': Si uniscono in The Rise and Fall of Sue Sylvester.|link=Usignoli |-| Direttori= Tumblr ngpjq6AW041r2fzqbo1 500.png|'Sam Evans': Director. Hired in Dreams Come True.|link=Sam Evans B5Bw-1DCYAAPiaa.jpg|'Rachel Berry': Director. Starts in Loser Like Me. Leaves in Dreams Come True.|link=Rachel Berry Tumblr ngpjmamE741qe476yo1 1280.jpg|'Kurt Hummel': Director. Starts in Loser Like Me. Leaves in Dreams Come True.|link=Kurt Hummel Tumblr ngpkdg0AZN1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg|'Will Schuester': Director. Hired in Pilot. Leaves temporarily in Glease. Comes back in I Do. Resigns in New Directions. Returns in Transitioning as Alumni Consultant. Hired as principal in Dreams Come True.|link=Will Schuester Tumblr ngpj277qcL1qa3ptgo2 1280.jpg|'Blaine Anderson': Director. Joins in The Rise and Fall of Sue Sylvester. Leaves in Dreams Come True.|link=Blaine Anderson Tumblr ngpkdg0AZN1r4ezfzo7 400.jpg|'Sue Sylvester': Co-director. Promoted and resigns in Throwdown. Boot Camp director. Hired in Big Brother. Quits after Nationals.|link=Sue Sylvester Emma Pillsbury.png|'Emma Pillsbury': Substitute director. Hired and resigns in Sectionals.|link=Emma Pillsbury 100STILL_%285%29.jpg|'Holly Holliday': Substitute director. Hired and resigns in The Substitute.|link=Holly Holiday 108984453151.jpeg|'Finn Hudson': Substitute director. Hired in Glease. Steps down in I Do. Assistant director. Hired in I Do. Quits in Feud. Comes back in Sweet Dreams. Passes away prior to The Quarterback.|link=Finn Hudson |-| Diplomati= Roderick.png|'Roderick': Entra in Homecoming|link=Roderick Kittywildes5.jpg|'Kitty Wilde': Entra in I superduetti. Esce e rientra in Canto del cigno. Esce in Nuove Direzioni. Rientra in The Hurt Locker, Part Two|link=Kitty Wilde Rachel_Berry_(Sesta_Stagione).png| Rachel Berry: Ex co-capitana. Entra in Voci fuori dal coro. Esce in La scoperta di un talento. Rientra in Un grande ritorno. Sospesa in Le elezioni. Ritorna in Crescere. Si diploma in Il giorno del diploma |link= Rachel Berry FinnWikiPhoto.jpg| Finn Hudson: Ex Co-Capitano. Entra in Voci fuori dal coro. Esce e rientra in Voci fuori dal coro, L'unione imperfetta e Le provinciali. Si diploma in Il giorno del diploma |link= Finn Hudson Mercedes_Jones_(Sesta_Stagione).png| Mercedes Jones: Entra in Voci fuori dal coro. Esce in La F asiatica. Rientra in Crescere. Si diploma in Il giorno del diploma |link= Mercedes Jones Kurt_Hummel_(Sesta_Stagione).png| Kurt Hummel: Entra in Voci fuori dal coro. Esce in Furt. Rientra in Born This Way. Si diploma in Il giorno del diploma |link= Kurt Hummel Quinnfabraypps3.jpg| Quinn Fabray: Entra in La strada per il successo. Esce e rientra in Gioco di squadra. Esce prima di Il pianoforte viola. Rientra in Sono un unicorno. Si diploma in Il giorno del diploma |link= Quinn Fabray Noah_Puckerman_(Sesta_Stagione).png| Noah Puckerman: Entra in La scoperta di un talento. Si diploma in Il giorno del diploma |link= Noah Puckerman Santana_Lopez_(Sesta_Stagione).png| Santana Lopez: Entra in La strada per il successo. Esce e rientra in Gioco di squadra. Cacciata in Il pianoforte viola. Ritorna in La F asiatica. Esce in Esprimi un desiderio. Rientra in Crescere. Si diploma in Il giorno del diploma |link= Santana Lopez MikeWikiPhoto.jpg| Mike Chang: Entra in La scoperta di un talento. Si diploma in Il giorno del diploma |link= Mike Chang Brittany_Pierce_(Sesta_Stagione).png| Brittany Pierce: Entra in La strada per il successo. Esce e rientra in Gioco di squadra. Esce in Esprimi un desiderio. Rientra in Crescere. Esce e rientra in Britney 2.0 e in Canto del cigno. Si diploma in Nuove Direzioni |link= Brittany Pierce Artie_Abrams_(Sesta_Stagione).png| Artie Abrams: Entra in Voci fuori dal coro. Esce e rientra in Canto del cigno. Si diploma in Nuove Direzioni |link= Artie Abrams Tina_Cohen-Chang_(Sesta_Stagione).png| Tina Cohen-Chang: Entra in Voci fuori dal coro. Esce e rientra on Canto del cigno Si diploma in Nuove Direzioni |link= Tina Cohen-Chang Sam_Evans_(Sesta_Stagione).png| Sam Evans: Entra in Sfida a coppie. Esce dopo New York. Rientra in Crescere. Esce e rientra in Canto del cigno. Si diploma in Nuove Direzioni |link= Sam Evans Blaine_Anderson_(Sesta_Stagione).png| Blaine Anderson: Entra in Il pianoforte viola. Esce e rientra in Canto del cigno. Si diploma in Nuove Direzioni |link= Blaine Anderson Wadeadamspps5.jpg| Unique Adams: Si unisce in La nuova Rachel, se ne va in Nuove Direzioni. Viene trasferito e si diploma prima di Loser Like Me. TristanWarbler2.png|'Skylar: Si unisce in The Rise and Fall of Sue Sylvester. Diplomatosi prima di Dreams Come True|link=Skylar |-| Ex membri= Rutherford.png| '''Matt Rutherford: Entra in La scoperta di un talento. Esce prima di Audizioni |link= Matt Rutherford Jesse_1x21_(1).png| Jesse St. James: Entra in Come Madonna. Esce in Anima e rabbia |link= Jesse St. James Lauren.jpg| Lauren Zizes: Entra in Nuove Direzioni. Esce dopo New York |link= Lauren Zizes Rory.jpg| Rory Flanagan: Entra in Esprimi un desiderio. Esce dopo Il giorno del diploma |link= Rory Flanagan Joe_Hart.png| Joe Hart: Entra in Il fratellone. Esce dopo Tutto o niente |link= Joe Hart Sugar.jpg| Sugar Motta: Rifiutata in Il pianoforte viola. Entra in Crescere. Esce dopo Tutto o niente |link= Sugar Motta Jakepuckermanpps5.jpg| Jake Puckerman: Entra in Britney 2.0. Esce e rientra in Canto del cigno. Esce in Nuove Direzioni |link= Jake Puckerman Marleyroses5.jpg| Marley Rose: Entra in La nuova Rachel. Sospesa in Una Katy o una Gaga. Riammessa in La fine del Twerk. Esce in Nuove Direzioni |link= Marley Rose Ryderlynn.jpg| Ryder Lynn: Entra in I superduetti. Esce e rientra in Canto del cigno. Esce in Nuove Direzioni |link= Ryder Lynn |-| Membri temporanei= April 100.jpg|'April Rhodes': Joins and quits in The Rhodes Not Taken.|link=April Rhodes 318px-Tumblr_l9mhflkaOX1qa5z1ro1_400.jpg|'Jacob Ben Israel': Temporarily joins in Sectionals|link=Jacob Ben Israel Sunshine.png|'Sunshine Corazon': Joins and quits in Audition.|link=Sunshine Corazon Karofskyvf.png|'David Karofsky': Temporarily joins in The Sue Sylvester Shuffle.|link=David Karofsky Glee_football.jpg|'McKinley Titans': Temporarily join in The Sue Sylvester Shuffle and Asian F.|link=McKinley Titans AzimioAdams.png|'Azimio': Temporarily joins in The Sue Sylvester Shuffle and Asian F.|link=Azimio bassist.png|'Bassist': Temporarily joins in Hold on to Sixteen.|link=Bassist Drummer2.jpg|'Drummer': Temporarily joins in Hold on to Sixteen.|link=Drummer ND_COA_Cheerios.png|'Three Cheerios': Temporarily join in City Of Angels.|link=Cheerios |-| Membri respinti= Beckyseasonsixpf.jpg|'Becky': Rejected in Funeral.|link=Becky Jackson Brett_5x02.jpg|'Stoner Brett': Rejected in The New Rachel.|link=Stoner Brett Dewanda_Amber.png|'De'wanda Umber': Rejected in The New Rachel.|link=Dewanda Umber |-| Ospiti= NewDirectionsHaverbrookDeafChoir.png|'Haverbrook School for the Deaf': Guests in Hairography. Bryanryan.jpg|'Bryan Ryan': Guest in Dream On|link=Bryan Ryan CarlS2.jpg|'Carl Howell': Guest in Britney/Brittany and The Rocky Horror Glee Show.|link=Carl Howell Sheldon promo pic.jpg|'Sheldon Beiste': Guest in Never Been Kissed, The Sue Sylvester Shuffle, Props, Nationals and Shooting Star.|link=Sheldon Beiste Stevie Evans2.jpg|'Stevie Evans': Guest in Rumours.|link=Stevie Evans Stacey_Evans3.jpg|'Stacey Evans': Guest in Rumours.|link=Stacey Evans TST-David_Martinez.jpg|'David Martinez': Guest in The Spanish Teacher|link=David Martinez R:HLW3.png|'Cooper Anderson': Guest in Big Brother|link=Cooper Anderson Tumblr ngpjmamE741qe476yo1 1280.jpg|'Kurt Hummel': Guest in The New Rachel, Wonder-ful, All or Nothing, The Quarterback, 100 and New Directions.|link=Kurt Hummel 108984453151.jpeg|'Finn Hudson': Guest in The Break-Up and The Role You Were Born to Play. Tumblr m9u3olTSXM1qlityfou1 1280.jpg|'Mercedes Jones': Guest in The Role You Were Born to Play, Glease, Thanksgiving, Wonder-ful, All or Nothing, The Quarterback, 100, New Directions, Homecoming, What the World Needs Now, and Transitioning.|link=Mercedes Jones MIKECHANG-S4-PROMOs.png|'Mike Chang': Guest in The Role You Were Born to Play, Glease, Thanksgiving, Wonder-ful, All or Nothing, The Quarterback, 100 and New Directions.|link=Mike Chang IMG 20141217 003651.jpg|'Santana Lopez': Guest in Glease, Thanksgiving, Diva, All or Nothing, The Quarterback, 100, New Directions, Homecoming, Jagged Little Tapestry, and What the World Needs Now.|link=Santana Lopez Latest-0.jpeg|'Quinn Fabray': Guest in Thanksgiving, 100, New Directions, Homecoming, and Jagged Little Tapestry.|link=Quinn Fabray Imagethr.jpg|'Noah Puckerman': Guest in Thanksgiving, The Quarterback, 100, New Directions, Homecoming, and Jagged Little Tapestry.|link=Noah Puckerman B5Bw-1DCYAAPiaa.jpg|'Rachel Berry': Guest in The Quarterback, 100 and New Directions.|link=Rachel Berry IMG 20141217 003232.jpg|'Brittany Pierce': Guest in 100, New Directions, Homecoming, Jagged Little Tapestry, and What the World Needs Now.|link=Brittany Pierce Tumblr ngpjq6AW041r2fzqbo1 500.png|'Sam Evans': Guest in Homecoming, What the World Needs Now, and Transitioning.|link=Sam Evans Tumblr ngpj98mxqK1rojy6eo1 1280.jpg|'Artie Abrams': Guest in Homecoming, What the World Needs Now, and Transitioning.|link=Artie Abrams Burt_Hummel.png|'Burt Hummel': Guest in Wonder-ful and City of Angels.|link=Burt Hummel CoA-Carole.png|'Carole Hudson-Hummel': Guest in City of Angels.|link=Carole Hudson-Hummel April 100.jpg|'April Rhodes': Guest in Rumours, 100 and New Directions.|link=April Rhodes 100STILL_%285%29.jpg|'Holly Holliday': Guest in Sexy, A Night of Neglect, 100, and New Directions.|link=Holly Holiday Biff.png|'Biff McIntosh': Guest in 100.|link=Biff McIntosh Glee_S06E03_-_Jagged_Little_Tapestry_20150117-23011707.jpg|'Darrell': Guest in Jagged Little Tapestry|link=Darrell Beckyseasonsixpf.jpg|'Becky Jackson': Guest in Jagged Little Tapestry|link=Becky Jackson Tumblr ngpkdg0AZN1r4ezfzo7 400.jpg|'Sue Sylvester': Guest in Comeback, Big Brother, Props, and Jagged Little Tapestry|link=Sue Sylvester Tumblr ngpj277qcL1qa3ptgo2 1280.jpg|'Blaine Anderson': Guest in Transitioning.|link=Blaine Anderson Sottogruppi In alcune occasioni i membri delle Nuove Direzioni si suddividono in sottogruppi. Le ragazze delle Nuove Direzioni Questo gruppo è formato dalle ragazze appartenenti al Glee Club. Il gruppo fa il suo debutto nell'episodio Vitamina D, il sesto della Prima Stagione, quando il prof Schuester decide di far competere le ragazze contro i ragazzi in vista delle provinciali. I ragazzi delle Nuove Direzioni E' un gruppo formato dai ragazzi del Glee Club. Vediamo per la prima volta questo gruppo nell'episodio Vitamina D, nel quale i ragazzi e le ragazze delle Nuove Direzioni si scontrano in una gara canora. I ragazzi di Sue Il gruppo è presente solo nell'episodio Guerra aperta, il settimo della Prima Stagione, dopo che Sue è stata nominata co-direttrice del Glee Club. Gruppo di Will E' presente solo nell'episodio Guerra aperta, ed è formato dai ragazzi che non sono stati scelti per il gruppo di Sue. Note Moleste Il gruppo si forma nell'episodio Sono un unicorno per volere di Al Motta, padre di Sugar Motta, che è stata esclusa dalle Nuove Direzioni. Negli episodi seguenti si aggiungono al gruppo altre ragazze, che dopo Crescere rientrano nelle Nuove Direzioni. __INDICE__ en:New Directions Categoria:Club Categoria:Glee-Club